


【法札】日常練習曲（班薩X米札）

by kariri



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 09:36:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16679113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kariri/pseuds/kariri
Summary: 時空背景缺乏考據放飛自我。主體大概是個班薩X米札，可能還混合了各種吸收到的相關作品。分級不知道，因為作者自己也不知道後面會怎麼發展wwwwww斷頭可能性極大。12/09寫完了！關小黑屋還是有用的，費盡苦心阻止自己不要開車！





	【法札】日常練習曲（班薩X米札）

**Author's Note:**

> 時空背景缺乏考據放飛自我。  
> 主體大概是個班薩X米札，可能還混合了各種吸收到的相關作品。  
> 分級不知道，因為作者自己也不知道後面會怎麼發展wwwwww  
> 斷頭可能性極大。  
> 12/09  
> 寫完了！關小黑屋還是有用的，費盡苦心阻止自己不要開車！

日常練習曲

 

搭著馬車，身著長及膝蓋處的黑色絲絨大衣，拿著手杖的深褐髮男子一臉冷漠地看向窗外，外頭行人如織，不時也有幾輛馬車交錯而過，路人的說話聲不時從窗戶內飄進男人的耳中，但他卻聽若未聞，有稜有角的英俊面容還是一副嚴肅的表情，然而他淺褐色的眼瞳卻不小心洩漏了他的情緒，那是隱隱的興奮與期待，但更深處又透著一絲惶恐與掙扎，然而這些很快就被他壓抑了下去。

馬車停下，男人緩緩下車，示意車夫到不遠處的街角等候，他握緊手杖，眉頭皺起，以挑剔的眼光不悅的打量周遭的環境。

骯髒的街道、破敗的門牆、吵鬧的人群，地上的石磚甚至可以見到不少垃圾和流淌的汙水，男人女人高昂的調笑聲不時傳來，還有瀰漫在空氣中東西腐爛的臭氣。

男人實在受不了這樣的環境，他忍不住從口袋中掏出一方白色的帕子掩住口鼻，而在晃蕩的雪白皺褶中，依稀可以看到精緻的刺繡，似乎是一個S的字母。

男人走進大門，這是處供人合租的建築物，他要找的人就住在其中的一戶裡。他拄著手杖慢慢沿著大理石階梯往上走，扶手滿是髒汙與指痕，還有不少裂紋，他厭惡的瞥了一眼就不願再看，甚至加快了行進的腳步。

略帶點跟的鞋子在大理石台階上發出喀搭喀搭的聲響，男人不只一次的後悔，為什麼自己會一時頭腦發熱主動攬下這個任務，就如往常一般讓那些侍童或男僕女僕去通報不就得了？

可是，這是多麼難得的機會，他實在不想放過，所以才一次次的勉強自己來到這裡，來到這樣的垃圾堆中，只為了藏於其中那讓自己心醉神迷的寶物。

但，這是值得的嗎？  
他覺得自己就像推著石頭上山的薛西弗斯，一次次的努力，然後一次次的被自己親手推上去的絕望打落谷底，然後又不死心的再度挑戰。

其實他是喜歡的，深切的愛著的，但他不會承認。  
不過，當那人問起，他也不會否認。  
只是，自己的看法、自己的感受，對方何曾在乎？  
對方......會在乎嗎？

腦中被紛亂的思緒充塞之間，男人已熟門熟路的走到門前，他矜持的用手杖敲了敲門板，然後一如往常的耐心等待。

女人尖利的吼叫從隔音並不好的薄博的木門中傳出，然後是裡頭的男人略帶懇求的安撫，自己的敲門聲彷彿被無視了一般。

門外的男人頓了頓，再度抬起手，加大了力氣用手杖敲了敲，這時，屋中瞬間安靜了兩息，然後就是一陣混亂的乒乒乓乓聲響，以及慌亂又沉重的腳步聲。

吱呀－－

門被小心翼翼的打開，一張嬌美的面容從門縫中探了出來，對方頂著一頭嘗試打理過，但仍有些毛躁的黑色捲髮，身上的衣裙雖然乾淨，卻看得出來漿洗多次的痕跡。

看見來人，女子很明顯地鬆了一口氣，原本含著警戒與擔憂的眸子也重新染上快活的神采，她大力拉開門，還有些嬰兒肥的豐潤臉頰透出一抹羞澀的紅暈。

「又讓您見笑了，大師。」

方才與丈夫的吵嚷，這兩片薄薄的木板根本遮掩不了什麼，想必全都傳入了眼前的男人耳中。  
康絲坦斯不好意思的一手抓著門板，一手扯著衣裙，指頭在洗得有些發白的裙子上無意識地抓著，幾乎要將薄透的布料扯破。

高大的男人矜持的對身高只到他胸口處的女人點點頭，冷淡的眸子很快就將視線從她身上移開，大步的走了進去。

「啊，安東尼奧，你來了。」

充滿活力的聲音灌入耳中，隨之撲來的是一個青年，他有著一頭凌亂金髮，猶如用陽光織成的金絲，上頭可以看出他用手指揪扯過的痕跡。身上的服裝也透出他生活的困苦，即便布料精緻昂貴，卻已陳舊不堪，一樣漿洗得發白，背心上頭的刺繡甚至勾出絲，起了毛邊。

然而男人的全副注意力都在青年溫熱的、緊緊貼著自己的身軀上頭，他可以聞到青年身上透出的酒香與墨水味道，還有混合了青年體味的香水。

此外，他感受到青年的體溫穿過彼此的衣物般，貼覆在他的皮膚上，青年緊緊的抱著他，彷彿兩人是久別重逢的戀人，他幾乎要忍不住跟著擁緊青年，嘗試將他揉入自己的身軀中，這樣他是否可以更接近一點，更接近他摯愛的那些美好。

只是他的手才剛觸到青年單薄的肩背，就被女子突然的說話聲刺激得一顫，停下動作，只輕輕貼著。

「親愛的，你要和薩列里大師討論工作吧，那我就一如往常的不打擾你們了。」

康絲坦斯快樂的對著面向她的丈夫眨眨眼，隨即拎起自己的小提包，戴上裝飾滿鮮花的帽子，如躍上枝頭的小鳥般輕快的出了門。

喀搭。

薩列里敏銳的耳朵可以捕捉到門鎖卡入鎖孔的聲音，但仍抱著他不願鬆手的金髮青年，耳中所捕捉到的一定不是這般單調的聲音，而是跳躍的音符。

啊，真是嫉妒，嫉妒他的天分，卻又忍不住讚嘆。

感受到扣住他的手臂又緊了緊，接著似乎要準備放開，薩列里原本輕放在青年背上的手瞬間加大了力道，順勢滑過他瘦弱的肩胛，攬上他的肩，另一手則擁住他的腰，不知有意還是無意的將人壓往自己的身軀。

青年的呼吸噴在自己沒被衣服與領巾掩住的脖頸上的肌膚，溫溫熱熱，讓他的胸口產生猶如被小貓的爪子搔抓一樣的感覺，刺疼、麻癢，讓他恨不得把這個在他心頭亂抓的小東西拎起來教訓一番，偏生又捨不得。

一向活潑躁動的青年此刻溫馴的在他的懷中，任他抱著，且也抱著他，他的掌忍不住悄悄的摩挲起青年的背，掌心感覺到背心上有些粗糙的刺繡，他分神的想，或許青年衣服上的毛邊，自己也該負一部分的責任。

「安東尼奧？」

聽聞青年的聲音傳來，薩列里的手臂微微僵硬了下，他對青年的身體有著依戀，但還是憑著強大的意志力故作無事的鬆開手，然而青年卻還是抱著他，彷彿察覺不到他的掙扎似的，微微抬起頭，瞳孔中閃著星芒。

「你來找我，有什麼事呢？」

薩列里輕輕咳了聲平復了一下心情，莫札特在他咳嗽時已經放開了他，略略退後兩步，用澄澈的眼睛看著他。

薩列里望著那雙即便生活困苦仍不減純真的褐色眸子，沉沉的嗓音從口中滑出，「我來詢問，您的工作進度，請問莫札特先生，您的曲子做好了嗎？」

聞言，莫札特的眼神飄忽了一下，有些遲疑的開口，「嗯，曲子做好了......」

「噢？在哪裡？」薩列里無視瞬間加速的心跳，保持著平靜的表情，矜持的朝莫札特伸出手。

只見眼前的金髮男子頓了一下，接著發出歡快的笑聲，修長白皙的指尖輕輕點了點自己的腦袋，「都在我腦海裡。」

「莫、札、特先生，容我提醒您一句，世人所謂的做好曲子，是要寫出來，才算完成，您理解了嗎？」

雖然對方低沉的語氣帶著些許的嘲諷，眼神也透著慣常的冷淡，但莫札特卻毫不受影響，他不以為意的對薩列里笑了笑，「那我現在寫，行嗎？」接著就愉悅的走到了他工作的桌子旁，「你自便。」

「我能說不行嗎？」

薩列里低喃了一句，望著抓起沾水筆和散亂紙張的金髮男子，見他乖乖的趴伏在桌上振筆疾書，不時有音符從他略有些蒼白缺乏血色的唇中飄出，他放輕腳步，將脫下的大衣與手杖放在一旁的椅子上，眼神略帶厭惡的掃過堆滿雜物的桌椅，然後走回莫札特前方，在一旁的椅子上坐下。

「啊，安東尼奧，你......」

金髮的青年停下手上的動作，似乎想要從椅子站起，薩列里迅速開口阻止了他。

「我自己來，你繼續。」

「噢......」

金髮青年拖長的調子中有著毫不掩飾的失望，薩列里熟門熟路的起身，很快就泡好了兩杯香氣四溢的熱茶，他優閒的啜飲對他來說有些粗糙的茶水，指尖捻起一小塊自備的糖霜甜點放入口中，下意識發出滿足的嘆息。

「安東......」

「專心。」薩列里不為所動，半闔著眸子，狠心拒絕青年的任何要求，「我可是拋下我忙碌的事業，在這裡等你完成你早該完成的工作，莫札特先生。」

「這種東西，動動手指一下就完成了，何況我已經寫好一大部分了。」金髮青年忍不住嘟囔。

「那您的手指，現在在做什麼呢？」

彷彿挑釁一般，青年的手伸向某人的甜點碟子，拎起了一小塊就塞入口中。

薩列里瞬間朝他投去了個不滿的眼神，但莫札特只是露出頑皮的笑容，甚至壞心的舔了舔自己沾到糖霜的指尖。

「你的甜點總是這麼美味。」

青年粉色的舌頭靈巧的滑過那雙能創作出美妙音符的手，有多少令自己胸口緊縮的美好旋律是出於其中？

薩列里的視線不由自主地被吸引，他可以感受到熱度從胸口朝全身擴散，他掩飾性的喝了口茶，輕哼了一聲。

「那當然。」

金髮青年將最後一點糖霜舔去，拿起杯子喝了口茶漱掉口中的甜膩，將手隨意在桌上的手帕上擦了擦，就重新拿起沾水筆在紙上振筆疾書，隨著筆尖在紙上劃過的沙沙聲，薩列里可以聽到從青年口中溢出的破碎音符。

他的視線貪婪地望著樂譜，黑色的音符在橫線上雀躍的跳動著，他的心弦彷彿也被撥動，令他忍不住想伸手摀住胸口，防止自己的心臟洩漏自己的心緒。

但他表面上還是一派正經的默默喝著茶，不時品嘗甜點，他不知道自己為什麼要這樣自找罪受，然而看著青年蒼白的肌膚，以及因為專心譜寫曲子而透出些許紅暈的雙頰，還有落在前額晃動不已的金髮，他有些分不出自己到底是受什麼吸引。

是青年的才華？那猶如來自天堂的樂音？還是創造出奇蹟的這個人？

他很早就聽過沃夫岡．阿瑪迪斯．莫札特的大名，小小年紀就能寫出優美的變奏曲，是上天眷顧的寵兒，是百年難得一見的天才，音樂神童的稱號響徹整個歐洲，而那時自己在做什麼？

美好的破碎樂句傳入薩列里的耳中，將他的神智從沉重的過往中喚回，他的視線重新投向眼前的青年。

是，那些已經過去，他已經爬到了這個位置，當年名聞遐邇、只可仰望的神童，現在正在自己的眼前，而他也正親眼見證偉大作品的誕生。

他覺得喜悅，覺得這是無上的幸福，但他也恨，為什麼寫出這樣作品的人，不是自己。  
他為了幾個小節掙扎至深夜，譜上滿是塗改的痕跡，可他，沃夫岡．阿瑪迪斯．莫札特，他的譜面永遠都是這樣乾淨清晰，音樂如瀑布般暢快流瀉，音樂就在他的腦中，在他的體內，他真想知道，他那頭亂髮底下的腦袋瓜子裡，到底還藏著多少美妙的樂章......

想到這裡，他放下杯子，伸出手將青年散亂在桌上的樂譜一張張拿起，動作帶著虔誠，小心翼翼地疊好，然後深吸了一口氣，準備讓將黑色的音符入侵他的腦海，感受那些他永遠無法觸及的才華。

奔騰如雨點的音符如閃電般穿透他的全身，他幾乎是屏著呼吸，猶如膜拜女神胴體般，既想觸碰又怕褻瀆，他一個小節一個小節的咀嚼，費盡全身的力氣才能壓下興奮的顫抖。

他的心被硫酸侵蝕，忌妒讓他的唇齒彷彿品嘗到苦澀的味道，胸腔彷彿被腐蝕出一個大洞，而那些華美繽紛的樂章是那麼肆無忌憚地在他破碎的身體中穿梭，令他的神智一片恍惚......

 

「完成了，安東尼奧！我完成了！」

莫札特的聲音響了起來，薩列里手上一緊，樂譜被他捏出了些微皺摺，他神經質的努力撫平，而青年已經如往常一般，將最後的幾張紙往他的方向一推。

「最後的樂章在這裡，如何？您還滿意嗎？」

望向青年自傲中帶著挑釁的眸子，薩列里無意識的點點頭，眸子已經貪婪的在五線譜上來回掃視，努力將青年的創作吞嚥入自己的體內。

「如何呢？安東尼奧，你還沒回答我。」青年站起身，雙手按在桌子上，傾身朝褐髮男子的方向湊去。

捏著樂譜，薩列里感受到黑影襲來，抬頭望著靠近自己的金髮青年，他不知道自己的眼中透出了什麼，也不知道青年是否從中看出了什麼——

茫然、嫉妒、迷戀、讚美、痛苦......他不知道，他無法思考。

「......太多了，您的音符還是太多了。」

他只聽見自己的聲音是這麼說的，帶著些乾澀與沙啞。

「那又如何，它們很完美，不是嗎？」青年的眸子染上不滿，可以明顯地從他皺起的眉眼與抿起的唇角還有緊繃的聲音察覺他的不悅。

「是，非常完美。」  
彷彿被蠱惑般，他聽見自己這麼說。

「聽到你這麼說真讓我開心，果然只有你能理解我的音樂，安東尼奧。」

金髮青年的聲音在樂音的風暴中穿梭，薩列里努力在暈眩中維持神智，他因為長期寫譜而染上洗不掉的淺淺墨水漬的指尖無意識的摩挲著譜面，他努力讓自己的視線集中焦距，注視著站起身如孩子般雀躍奔到他面前來的青年。

莫札特抽去了薩列里手上的樂譜，毫不在乎的放到桌上，然後握住了薩列里的雙手。

因為情緒激動而略顯冰冷的手被青年暖熱細瘦的手掌包裹住，他感受到暖暖的熱意滲入四肢百骸，他茫然失焦的瞳孔被青年越湊越近的俊美容顏佔滿，他卻彷彿不知道即將發生什麼。

莫札特望著這個每次都會因為自己的曲子而失神的男人，他一邊覺得不解又一邊覺得驕傲與喜悅，明明喜歡自己的曲子，明明渾身上下透出如此掩藏不住的喜歡，但為何又會被濃稠暗黑的情緒所包覆？

這男人很有才華，甚至是唯一能理解自己的人，他不懂他到底在掙扎與猶豫什麼，但這不減他想與他分享自己快樂的慾望。

他拉起椅子上的男人，口中快樂的哼唱的方才譜寫出的旋律，音樂一直在他的腦中躍動，他只是寫出來而已，寫曲不就是如此嗎？將腦中的一切盡情宣洩，樂句就像流水，他只是舀出一瓢最甘美的部分。

握著比自己寬厚許多的掌，莫札特愉快的試圖拉著人轉圈，神智還在迷濛中、被莫札特口中哼唱的旋律所迷惑的薩列里，就這樣無意識的被他拉著舞動，直到金髮青年一個踉蹌，踢到了地上的雜物帶著薩列里險些摔倒，才被瞬間回過神來的男人一把撈進懷中。

薩列里的臉上瞬間染上懊惱，怎麼每次都如此，他明明告誡過自己不要這般沉迷，可即便將莫札特譜寫出的曲子一首首的在腦中重複，每回還是都被他新創作出的旋律給迷惑。

「莫札特，你......」

他的斥責還未出口，就被莫札特的笑聲打斷，他順勢抱住薩列里，天真無邪的像個孩子。

「哈哈哈哈哈，你真是身手敏捷啊安東尼奧！謝謝你的救援。」

溫軟的唇瞬間印上他的面頰，薩列里頓時又忘了呼吸，抱住莫札特的手臂僵硬如石，此時他另一邊的臉上又再度得到了一個響亮的親吻，青年捧著他的臉，左右親了親，就如同他每次親吻他的妻子一般。

「你......你知道你在做什麼嗎？」

乾澀有些破碎的聲音傳入金髮青年的耳中，莫札特快活的笑了笑，眼中透出狡黠，「當然知道，我在感謝你不是嗎？安東尼奧。」

「你這是在玩火。」

「那就讓我被地獄的業火焚燒吧！」說著，莫札特略歪著頭，然後舔了舔唇，臉上的表情還是那樣恰如其分的無辜。

薩列里摟著青年腰肢的手緊了緊，淺褐色的瞳孔彷彿變得深沉，他一手扣住青年的後腦杓，薄薄的雙唇已經貼上青年被他自己舔得濕潤的唇瓣。

莫札特的手也摟上了薩列里的肩背，掌指下感受著這男人結實的肌肉，明明隔著衣服卻彷彿可以感受到男人因為冒汗而變得濕熱的皮膚。

他喜歡這男人每次聽到他的樂曲後恍惚失神的樣子，更喜歡當他回過神後在自己的刺激下又做出現在這樣失去理智的侵略舉動。

感受這男人吮吸著自己的唇，感受著要將自己生吞活剝的力度，莫札特張開口，讓男人侵入的更深，滑溜燙熱的舌就這樣竄入自己的口腔，裹住自己，深入淺出的探索，想窺探自己所有的一切。

他的舌尖被男人吮得發疼，腦內陣陣的暈眩，四肢發軟，幾乎要抱不住男人寬闊的背，莫札特那雙在雪白的象牙琴鍵上四處飛舞的手指緊緊扣住男人的肌肉，只有這種時候他才能感受到這個男人對自己的純然渴望，而不是只關注在他的音樂上。

他想被看見，被關注，被擁有，單純的只有他整個人。

 

薩列里火燙的掌四處遊移，感受青年身體顫抖與逐漸升高的體溫，唇舌不留任何一絲空隙，將青年的呼吸盡數奪去，連同他肺裡的一絲一毫，他都想讓青年染上他的氣息。

他可以感受到自己的下體硬得發疼，青年的亦是，燙熱的腫塊叫囂著想要摩擦著釋放，兩人擁緊彼此，手掌探入彼此的衣衫底下，濕暖的肌膚接觸讓兩人都是一抖，同時發出充滿慾念的沉沉嘆息。

衣衫摩擦聲與濡濕的接吻聲此起彼伏，還有粗重的喘息伴隨隱約的呻吟，男人原本梳理整齊的深褐色髮絲已經被扯得凌亂，垂落在額前隨著他的動作搖晃，被他壓在身下的金髮青年早已衣衫半褪，黑銀色玫瑰刺繡的背心掛在沙發的一角，深灰色帶黑色蕾絲紋路的雪紡襯衫已經被解開，露出他甚少暴露在陽光下白皙無血色的肌膚，以及兩枚已然挺立的嫣紅乳尖。

男人低下頭，濕熱的唇舌舔吻著青年的頸子，感受他脖頸上跳動著的脈搏，他有一瞬間的衝動想用牙齒咬破青年的肌膚，啜飲他溫熱的血液，但最後只是不重不輕的啃了一口，留下淺淺的牙印與舔拭過的濡濕。

「嗯......安東尼奧......」

青年略帶鼻音的慵懶嗓音刺激著男人的神智，他扣得緊緊的領口早已鬆開，裝飾著水鑽的黑色玫瑰花領巾就掛在青年的背心上頭，嬌嫩的絲綢花瓣隨著兩人的動作微微顫動，彷彿隨時要滑落下來。

兩人支起的的下體不時磨蹭，卻又被束縛在褲子中，只將被頂起的布料染出一小塊濕痕，男人的大掌探向青年的下身，解開他的褲頭，撫弄著他腫脹的慾望，同時刺激得自己的下體越發疼痛。

青年勾住男人的脖頸起身，以面對面的姿態伸手摸向男人的衣衫，自己已經被剝得半裸，但壓在身上的男人卻只是頭髮稍微凌亂，襯衫解開了領口的一兩顆釦子，這衣著完好的模樣，令他奇異的受到了某種刺激，覺得越發興奮。

他大膽的解開了男人的褲頭，這令薩列里的動作多少停頓了一下，但他並未阻止莫札特的手，很快他就感受到自己的下身不再受到束縛，甚至被那雙靈巧的手握在掌中各種各樣的撫弄，猶如那些在他指尖下發出高亢樂音的樂器......

當青年在劇烈喘息後呻吟著射出體液，男人也同時釋放後，青年眨著濕潤的雙眼，慵懶的看著正在收拾的男人，金髮青年橫躺在沙發上，身上是染滿情慾的紅潤，白皙的肌膚從內而外透出淫靡的粉紅，他張開豔紅的唇，模模糊糊的吐出一句話——

「這算是，給我的獎賞嗎？」

已將自己打理整齊，並將方才替青年清潔的帕子丟入水盆中清洗的男人愣了一下，望著金髮青年露出了一絲似笑非笑的表情，他沒有馬上回答，只是優雅地將洗乾淨髒污的帕子拎起擰乾，在空中輕輕甩了甩，發出輕微的啪的聲響。

「你說呢？」

低沉帶著饜足的嗓音滑入青年的耳中，令他戰慄不已，幾乎可以因為現在的刺激譜寫出一首新曲，莫札特望向薩列里，口唇張闔著卻沒有發出聲音，就這樣望著薩列里朝自己走來的身影，感受到隨著他傾身靠近席捲而來的體溫。

帶著水氣的帕子被丟在臉上，莫札特還來不及抗議與摘下帕子，就感覺到男人迅速確實的替他扣好襯衫的釦子，然後一把拉起他。

莫札特一手抓住從臉上滑落的手帕，感受著薩列里燙熱的手指替他整理著領口，若有似無的碰觸著他脖頸的肌膚，勾起一陣陣的麻癢。

「別逃避我的問題，安東尼奧。」

薩列里停下動作，一手順勢扣上他的下巴，莫札特感覺到自己的唇被淺淺的吻了下，然後在薩列里的唇退開的瞬間，他聽到一句含糊的話語——

「你這樣就滿足了嗎？沃夫岡......」

難得聽到自己的名字從男人口中吐出，莫札特瞬間瞪大了眼，但他還來不及扯住薩列里，就聽到歡快的嗓音與凌亂腳步聲由遠而近的從外頭傳來，在這短暫的時間，他眼睜睜的捕捉到眼前的男人露出的那抹稍縱即逝的苦笑，同時也想起了自己的已婚身分。

「沃夫岡，我回來了，薩列里大師還在嗎？」

康斯坦斯的聲音擊碎了方才的曖昧氛圍，隨著大門打開的碰撞聲音，女人紅潤的雙頰透出了她情緒的高昂以及她在外頭度過了一段多麼愉悅的時光，她歡快的奔向躺在沙發上的丈夫，確認他沒有任何不適，這才轉向薩列里，圓滾滾的眼睛中閃耀著期待的光芒。

薩列里微微勾了下唇角，「我確實收到莫札特先生的稿件了。」

「太好了，每次都這麼麻煩您，不知我先生的酬勞何時可以拿到呢？您知道的，我們急需這筆錢。」

「康斯坦斯！」

莫札特皺起眉，那些在創作時感受不到的世俗的一切又重新環繞他的周身，而更令他感到難受的是薩列里望向他的視線。

「沃夫岡，這有什麼不能說的！」

康斯坦斯皺起眉頭，對於自家丈夫再度感到不滿，他的確在音樂上是個天才，但那又如何，天才也是和凡人一樣要討生活的，若賺不到錢，一切都是枉然。

「宮廷的撥款不會這麼快下來，不過既然兩位有困難，我很樂意給予一點小小的幫助。」薩列里微笑著說道，一邊從身上摸掏出一個小小的錢袋放在桌上。

「安東尼奧，你不必......」

莫札特想要拒絕，但康斯坦斯已經一把抓起錢袋，對薩列里喋喋不休的訴說著感謝。

「那麼，我這就告辭了，莫札特先生，請您下次不要再延遲了，我可沒那麼多時間一直上門向您討要您的曲譜。  
」  
說完這句話，薩列里毫不猶豫的開門離去，莫札特望著關上的大門，康斯坦斯在他身邊叨唸個不停的句子他一個字也沒聽進去。

「不這樣做，你又怎麼會主動上門來找我呢，安東尼奧......」

（完）


End file.
